Display devices are typically used for viewing broadcast content and other types of media. Many users of displays devices can spend a significant amount of time viewing content. Recently, display device features have included non-display features. One feature, for example relates to detecting the presence of an intruder by a display device as described in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0057796; entitled Apparatus and method for Operation of a Display Device to Provide a home Security Alarm, to Candelore. Candelore, which is incorporated in its entirety herein, discusses an apparatus and method of a display device to provide a home security alarm including detecting an intruder based on motion. In some cases, detecting motion alone may not be suitable for characterizing activity relative to a display device. In addition, it may be desirable to provide a method that allows for inactivity to be monitored and assessed. Because conventional devices typically detect only movement, these devices are not suitable for detecting inactivity of a viewer. Thus, improved activity sensing is desired to allow for improved monitoring.